Can't Stay
by endlesscompassion
Summary: Spoilers for 3:03 my version of what happens after the titles. What if Merlin couldn't handle the fact that Arthur had arrested him
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, just a quickie I thought of after watching this week's episode.

Merlin sat opposite Gaius on the table. He poked his food around the plate and was lost in thought. Gaius was worried; Merlin only ever had that look when he was making a big decision. He supposed that Merlin had a lot to think about, seeing as he had been arrested for sorcery, forced to nearly kill him and had to stop a goblin.

The images of Gaius lying on the floor were haunting Merlin. They were all he could concentrate on. What if they hadn't been able to find the right vial, what if he'd of made the antidote wrong, what if... What if he hadn't let the stupid goblin out in the first place? It was his fault, all of it. Everything was always his fault. Usually though, he has the promise of his destiny to see him through and one day Arthur would be a fair and just ruler. That dream had been shattered with two words from Arthur's lips

"Arrest him,"

Merlin now knew that there was no way that his destiny could come true; Arthur hated magic, just like his father. There was no way that Magic would be allowed back into Camelot, and there was no way that he could ever tell Arthur his secret. He felt betrayed and hurt. He had to leave; he couldn't stay here, couldn't stay here and serve Arthur day after day knowing that he hated his kind. He had to go. Merlin felt this drop onto his shoulders like a ten tonne weight, his life no longer had any meaning. He felt worthless. Their friendship clearly meant nothing to Arthur, when it meant everything to Merlin.

"I have to leave, Gaius," He whispered, afraid that if he said it any louder, this would seem real.

"What do you mean Merlin?" Gaius asked, confused

"I can't stay here, Arthur arrested me for having magic, that means he will never accept me and I cannot work for a man who will never accept me for who I am,"

"There truly is nothing I can say that will make you stay is there?" Asked Gaius sadly

Merlin just shook his head and rose to leave

"Merlin, when do you plan on going?" Gaius said, fearing the answer

"Now," was all Merlin said.

Merlin walked into his room and packed what little possessions he had. He took with him, the magic book that Gaius had given him. For once, he made his bed and the room looked tidy. He took one last look at the room and turned to leave.

Tears streamed down his face as he said his goodbyes to Gaius, He couldn't cope anymore, he just felt so alone, and couldn't help but feel that Uther was right, Magic was evil. Looking back, he had killed so many, with magic and as the result of magic. A wave of self loathing came over him as he left the city gates. He didn't look back, just kept on walking.

Back at the Castle

Gaius walked slowly to Arthur's chambers. He felt the tears slide down his face and didn't relish the thought of telling Arthur that Merlin had quit and left. He knocked on the door once he reached them and waited to be called in.

"Come in," came Arthur's voice

Gaius slowly entered the room and closed the door

"Ah Gaius, any idea where that clot pole of a manservant is?" Asked Arthur

"He... he won't be attending you sire," he said uneasily

"Why?" asked Arthur in a bored tone

"He's quit," replied Gaius bluntly

Arthur spun around and stared at Gaius. He felt a twinge of pain in his heart.

"Well, I must see him, make him change his mind," Arthur gushed.

"I'm afraid you cannot, Merlin has left Camelot for good, he has taken everything with him, I don't think he will come back,"

Arthur was certain his heart broke, he slumped to the floor and felt the tears build up in his eyes. He vaguely registered Gaius putting a hand on his shoulder. Merlin was gone, HIS Merlin was gone, he'd left him. His heart shattered.

Wow that was a bit depressing even for me. Should I do a sequel or leave it as is? Review and tell me, I'll love you forever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Just posted the sequel to this story – its called Come Home, hope you all like it.**

**EC**


End file.
